lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.03 Tabula Rasa
"Tabula Rasa" ist die 3. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Als der Notruftrupp aus den Bergen zurückkommt, beginnen Differenzen unter ihnen aufzukommen. Am Strand kommen in Jack immer mehr Zweifel gegenüber Kate, der Flüchtigen die der Marshall zurück nach Amerika bringen wollte, auf. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Kates Zeit in Australien, wo sie eine Weile bei einem Farmer namens Ray Mullen untergekommen ist. Inhalt Rückblende In Australien thumb|left|250px|[[Ray Mullen|Ray stellt „Annie“ zur Rede.]] Kate wird von einem Farmer geweckt, der sie schlafend in seinem Schafstall entdeckt hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass ihr Name Annie ist und sie gerade dass College absolviert hat und jetzt "mal die Welt bereisen will". Der Bauer bietet ihr an, eine Weile bei ihm zu bleiben und ein wenig gegen Bezahlung auf der Farm zu arbeiten. Kate stimmt zu. Als Kate eines Nachts in der Vorratskammer ihr Erspartes aus einer kleinen Dose hervorholt, die sie hinter einem losen Brett versteckt, betritt Ray den Raum und dreht das Licht auf. Kate scheint verärgert zu sein, da er wusste wo sie ihr Geld aufbewahrt. Ray bittet sie noch diese Nacht zu bleiben, damit er sie am Morgen zum Bahnhof fahren kann und Kate willigt ein. thumb|right|250px|Der [[Edward Mars|Marshal hat Kate „im Visier“.]] Kate und Ray fahren wortlos in seinem ramponierten Pickup zum Bahnhof. Ray fragt, ob sie hungrig ist, während er nervös durch den Rückspiegel auf den schwarzen Geländewagen hinter ihnen starrt. Kate bemerkt das und fragt Ray was hier los ist. Er verrät ihr, dass er seit einigen Tagen wusste, dass sie eine Flüchtige ist, da er ihr Fahndungsfoto im Postamt gesehen hat. Er entschuldigt sich dafür und meint, dass es eine schwere Entscheidung war, aber er braucht die 23.000 Dollar Belohnung, um seine Hypothek zu bezahlen. Als er "Tut mir leid, Annie" sagt, antwortet Kate dass ihr Name nicht Annie ist. Der schwarze Wagen holt auf und fährt neben dem Pickup her. Das Fenster wird heruntergelassen und hinter dem Steuer sitzt Edward Mars, der Marshal. Während die beiden Autos den alten Highway entlang fahren, hupt ein entgegenkommendes Auto den Marshall an, weil er auf seiner Spur fährt. Der Marshall bremst und fährt hinter Rays Pickup. Als er erneut beschleunigt, um neben ihnen herzufahren, reißt Kate das Lenkrad herum und schneidet den Geländewagen. Der Pickup bricht aus, überschlägt sich mehrmals und landet neben der Straße. Der Truck kommt zum Stehen und der Motor fängt Feuer. Ray ist bewusstlos und scheint von dem Unfall verletzt worden zu sein. Kate klettert durch das Fenster aus dem Truck und zieht Ray heraus. Als sie ihn an seinen Händen einen Hügel hinaufzieht löst sich seine Armprothese, was den Verlauf noch mehr verlangsamt. Ray erlangt sein Bewusstsein wieder als sie oben ankommen. Kates Sicherheit ist nur von kurzer Dauer, als der Marshal auftaucht und eine Waffe auf Kate richtet. Im Flugzeug Kate und der Marshal sitzen im Flugzeug und sie sagt, dass sie ihn um eine einzige Sache bitten möchte. Doch bevor sie weitersprechen kann beginnen die Turbulenzen, der Marshal wird von einem Koffer am Kopf getroffen und verliert das Bewusstsein und das Flugzeug bricht auseinander. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Jack findet das Fahndungsfoto von Kate.]] In einem provisorischen Krankenzelt versorgt Jack den schwer verwundeten Marshal, welcher immer und immer wieder das gleiche vor sich hinmurmelt: "Trauen sie ihr nicht. Sie ist gefährlich." Als Jack ihn fragt wer „sie“ ist, sagt ihm der Marshal, er soll in seine Jackentasche sehen. Jack findet dort ein Fahndungsfoto von Kate. Der Notruftrupp, bestehend aus Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Boone, Shannon und Charlie, bewältigt den Weg zurück von den Bergen. Es wird dunkel und ein Teil der Gruppe beschließt über die Nacht ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Sawyer möchte weitergehen, aber die anderen schaffen es, ihn auf andere Weise zu überreden. Als alle um das Lagerfeuer sitzen besprechen sie, was sie den anderen über das Notrufsignal erzählen sollen. Sie beschließen einheitlich, es den anderen nicht zu sagen um ihnen nicht die Hoffnung zu nehmen. Zurück im Krankenzelt versucht Jack mit all seinen medizinischen Fähigkeiten den Marshal am Leben zu halten. Hurley betritt das Zelt und fragt, ob er helfen kann. Er stolpert über Kates Fahndungsfoto und fragt etwas beunruhigt, was sie wohl getan hat. Im Lager des Notruftrupps nimmt Boone von Sawyer die Waffe und von Sayid das Magazin, während diese schlafen. Doch sie wachen auf und es entfacht eine Diskussion darüber, wer die Waffe haben soll, aber sie können sich nicht einigen, wer die Waffe erhalten soll – schlussendlich bekommt sie Kate, was sie nur widerwillig akzeptiert. Am nächsten Tag kommt Hurley wieder zum Krankenzelt, um Jack mitzuteilen, dass der Notruftrupp wieder zurück ist. Bevor er sich der Gruppe nähern kann zieht Kate ihn zur Seite und erzählt ihm, was sie mithilfe des Empfängers gehört haben. Er fragt, ob sie ihm noch irgendetwas sagen möchte. Kate fragt, ob der Marshal wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist während sie unterwegs war. Jack verrät ihr, dass er es war, aber nur kurz. Sie fragt ihn, ob er irgendwas zu ihm gesagt hat, was Jack verneint. Während sie miteinander sprechen, verschlechtert sich die Lage des Marshals. Jack weiß, dass er die Nacht ohne passende Werkzeuge und stärkere Antibiotika nicht überstehen wird. Hurley erklärt Jack, dass er überall nach Medizin gesucht hat, mit Ausnahme des Wracks, aber dort würde er nicht reingehen. Jack betritt das Flugzeugwrack und sucht sich seinen Weg durch die Leichen. Er hört Geräusche hinter sich – es ist Sawyer. Er durchsucht das Wrack nach Dingen, die er gebrauchen kann, unter anderem Alkohol und Playboy-Magazine. Jack weist ihn zurecht, weil er die Toten nicht respektiert und eigensinnig handelt. Sawyer antwortet, dass sie nicht länger in der Zivilisation, sondern in der Wildnis leben. thumb|right|250px|Der [[Edward Mars|Marshal würgt Kate.]] Hurley stürmt aus dem Krankenzelt heraus, um mehr Wasser zu holen. Dabei stößt er fast mit Kate zusammen, die sich ihm vorstellt, da sie bisher noch nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Als sie ihn fragt, wo Jack ist deutet Hurley auf das Wrack hinter ihr. Während sie sich umdreht bemerkt Hurley die Waffe, die in ihrem Hosenbund steckt, was ihn nervös macht. Er stammelt einen Moment vor sich hin und rennt dann, weg um Wasser zu holen. Als sich Kate über den Körper des Marshals lehnt, erlangt dieser wieder das Bewusstsein und packt sie am Hals. Jack erscheint und drückt den Marshal wieder zurück zu Boden. Während Kate nach Luft schnappt erleidet der Marshal einen Schock. Jack gibt dem Mann Wasser, während Kate abstreitet ihn in irgendeiner Weise provoziert zu haben. Jack verlässt das Zelt und behauptet, dass der Mann Wasser braucht. Kate möchte, dass Jack ihm Sterbehilfe leistet, doch er lehnt ab und sagt, dass er ihr Fahndungsfoto gesehen hat und dass er kein Mörder ist. Als ein weiterer Regenschauer folgt begibt Michael sich zu Walt und fragt ihn, wer der "Glatzkopf" ist, mit dem er ihn gesehen hat. Michael ist besorgt über die Sicherheit seines Sohnes, wenn dieser seine Zeit mit Locke verbringt, aber Walt beharrt darauf, dass er ein Freund ist. Michael rückt näher an Walt heran und meint, dass er auch sein Freund ist. Walt bestreitet das, denn ein wahrer Freund würde seinen Hund Vincent finden. Michael meint, er würde nach dem Hund suchen, sobald der Regen aufgehört hat. Noch ehe er den Satz beendet hat, hört es auf zu regnen. Michael geht in den Wald und murmelt aufgebracht darüber, was er zu Walt gesagt hat. Als ein Rascheln in den Büschen in seiner Nähe zu hören ist bleibt er vorsichtig stehen. Er ruft nach Vincent, aber alles was er hört ist das immer lauter werdende Geräusch und Gebrüll, das definitiv nicht von einem Hund stammt. In seiner Angst rennt er quer durch den Dschungel. Als er eine Lichtung erreicht, bleibt er stehen und findet Sun, die sich gerade mit freiem Oberkörper wäscht. Beide sind beschämt. Michael bedeckt seine Augen, gibt Sun ihr Top, murmelt nervös um Entschuldigung und geht dann weg. Im Zelt schreit der Marshal vor Schmerzen, wodurch fast alle Überlebenden am Strand nervös werden. Charlie sitzt neben Locke, der gerade eine Art Pfeife schnitzt. Charlie nutzt wieder einmal die Gelegenheit, um zu erwähnen, dass er in der richtigen Welt in einer Band gespielt hat. Shannon spricht zu Boones Missfallen laut aus, dass sie sich wünscht, dass der Marshall endlich sterben würde. Sayid geht auf Jack zu und bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Sayid berichtet, dass der Rest des Camps wissen möchte, was im Zelt vor sich geht und Jack meint, dass er versucht, dem Mann das Leben zu retten. thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer rechtfertigt seine Tat.]] Kate versucht am Strand ein Feuer zu entfachen, doch sie hat keine Streichhölzer mehr. Sawyer erscheint mit einem Feuerzeug und bedankt sich bei ihr dafür, dass sie ihm die Waffe abgenommen hat. Er sagt, er würde es im Moment hassen, der Einzige zu sein, der ein Waffe hat, wo doch jeder am Strand weiß, was mit dem sterbenden Marshal zu tun ist. Während Jack weiter versucht, den Marshal zu behandeln, bittet dieser Jack darum, mit Kate zu sprechen. Jack stellt ihm im Gegenzug die Frage, was Kate getan hat. Kate kommt ins Zelt und der Marshal unterhält sich mit ihr. Er will wissen, was der Gefallen war, um den sie ihn unmittelbar vor dem Absturz gebeten hat. Sie wollte ihn darum bitten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ray Mullen die Belohnung von 23.000 auch wirklich erhält, woraufhin er lacht und sie als "etwas wirklich Besonderes" bezeichnet. Er fragt sie, ob er sterben wird, was sie ihm bestätigt. Darauf fragt er, ob sie es tun wird. Jack steht draußen am Strand, als Hurley von hinten auf ihn zukommt und ihn fragt, wo die "Entlaufene" ist. Als Jack sagt, dass sie im Behandlungszelt ist, ist Hurley verwundert darüber, dass er sie mit dem Marshal allein lässt, wo sie doch eine Waffe dabei hat. Daraufhin sprintet er zurück zum Zelt und beobachtet, wie Kate aus der Hinterseite herauskommt. Er will sie fragen, was sie gemacht hat, als plötzlich ein Schuss ertönt. Sawyer verlässt das Zelt mit der Waffe in der Hand. Jack wird wütend, aber Sawyer besteht darauf, dass der Marshal darum gebeten hat, zu sterben. Zu seinem Entsetzen erklingt gedämpftes Husten aus dem Zelt. Er hat auf Marshals Herz gezielt, stattdessen aber die Lunge getroffen, was bedeutet, dass es mehrere Stunden dauert, bis er stirbt. Jack schreit Sawyer an, dass er das Zelt verlassen soll. Sichtlich mitgenommen versucht Sawyer, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, als die Schreie aus dem Zelt lauter werden. Als das Schreien aufhört, kommt Jack schweißgebadet aus dem Zelt. Locke sitzt am Strand und probiert seine Hundepfeife aus, die er geschnitzt hat. Kurz darauf kommt Vincent aus dem Dschungel. Locke geht jedoch ohne ihn zurück ins Camp. Leise nähert er sich dem schlafenden Michael und weckt ihn auf. Er erzählt ihm, dass er seinen Hund gefunden und in der Nähe an einen Baum gebunden hat. Locke ist der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn Michael derjenige ist, der seinem Sohn den Hund zurückbringt, woraufhin dieser sich bei Locke bedankt. Jack sitzt schweigend am Strand und beobachtet die Brandung, als Kate sich neben ihn setzt. Sie will ihm erzählen, wie sie eine Flüchtige geworden ist, aber Jack will es nicht wissen. Jetzt, da sie auf der Insel sind, weit weg von zu Hause, sollte jeder einen Neuanfang machen dürfen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In dieser Episode wird erstmals eine "konventionelle" Rückblende verwendet. In der zweiteiligen Pilotfolge gibt es nur kurze Rückblenden, die mehrere Charaktere und die unmittelbare Vergangenheit zeigen. In dieser Episode geht es nur um Kate und die Rückblenden zeigen einen Lebensabschnitt von ihr vor dem Absturz. * Kate benutzt den Decknamen "Annie", eine Variation ihres zweiten Vornamens (Anne), während sie bei Ray Mullen lebt. Annie ist auch der Name des Mädchens, das Ben kennenlernt, als er als kleiner Junge auf der Insel ankommt. * Charlie klebt sich neues Klebeband auf den kleinen Finger, auf dem "F" stand , und schreibt darauf "L", wodurch auf seiner Hand jetzt "LATE" ("Spät") steht. * Kate war Gefangene in Harrison Valley, Pennsylvania. Produktion * Im Kommentar der Episode auf der DVD der 3. Staffel fragt Josh Holloway Carlton Cuse, wie Sawyer in dieser Episode bei seinem Versuch der Sterbehilfe für Edward Mars so daneben schießen konnte. Cuse antwortet, dass die Schreiber den Umstand auch unstimmig fanden und das Konzept erarbeitet haben, dass Sawyer weitsichtig ist, was dazu führt, dass er in eine Brille erhält. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In der Szene, in der Michael Vincent zurückbringt, sieht man neben Walt ein Muster an einem Wrackstück des Flugzeugs, das dem Logo der DHARMA Initiative stark ähnelt. ** Die Produzenten haben erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Muster nur um einem Zufall handelt und dass es nicht beabsichtigt war. * Als Locke zu Michael geht, um ihm zu sagen, dass er Vincent geholt hat, liegt Walt von einer Szene auf die andere in der anderen Richtung. * Ray Mullen erzählt Kate, dass er ihr Fahndungsfoto in einem Postamt gesehen hat und dass die Belohnunge 23.000$ beträgt. In Australien werden Fahndungsfotos normalerweise auf Polizeiwachen ausgehängt, niemals in Postämtern und geben normalerweise auch keine Auskunft über die Höhe einer Belohnung. * In der Rückblende überschlägt sich das rote Auto, rutscht einen Hang hinab und das Heck bricht ab. In der nächsten Szene ist das Auto in einer aufrechten Position und das Heck ist noch intakt. * Die Bandage am Kopf von Edward Mars verändert sich in der Szene, in der er zu Boden gedrückt wird. * Kate und Ray unterhalten sich über den Song von Patsy Cline ("Leavin' On Your Mind"), der gerade im Autoradio läuft, als sie realisiert, dass sie verfolgt werden. Als der Marshal neben ihnen fährt, läuft der Song immer noch. Es kommt ein Schnitt zurück auf die Insel. Die nächste Rückblende beginnt exakt an der Stelle, an der die vorherige aufgehört hat: Der Marshal macht seine Bewegung mit den Fingern um zu zeigen, dass er Kate hat. Aber der Song läuft nicht im Radio. Handlungsanalyse * Sayid übernimmt die Leitung und teilt die Überlebenden in Gruppen ein, um ihre Hoffnung aufrechtzuerhalten, die Nahrung zu rationieren usw. * Als Jack in das Flugzeug geht, um nach Medizin zu suchen, "plündert" Sawyer es aus. Er behauptet, dass Jack "die Dinge noch nicht im Zusammenhang" sieht. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer nennt Kate "Sommersprosse". * Sawyer nennt Sayid "Al Jazeera". * Kate und Sayid überzeugen Sawyer, nicht alleine zurück in den Dschungel zu gehen, weil das, "was die Bäume umknickt wie Grashalme" ihn sonst jagen würde. * Während Michael nach Vincent sucht, hört er um sich herum laute Geräusche, die nach einem Wildschwein klingen und er rennt davon, weil er sie vielleicht auch mit den Geräuschen der ersten Nacht auf der Insel in Verbindung bringt. * Die Gruppe, die Danielle Rousseaus Funkspruch hört, beschließt, die restlichen Überlebenden anzulügen, um sie nicht in Panik zu versetzen. * Kate lügt Ray Mullen hinsichtlich ihres Namens an. * Rays Ehefrau ist "am Mittwoch vor 8 Monaten" gestorben. * Die Stadt ist 15 km von Rays Farm entfernt. * Ray Mullen hat eine Armprothese. * Ray Mullens Pickup bricht aus, überschlägt sich, landet abseits der Straße und beginnt zu brennen. * Hurley nennt Edward Mars "Johnny Fever". (In der deutschen Synchronisation nur noch "er") * Hurley nennt Kate "die Flüchtige". * Michael nennt Locke "Glatzkopf". * Sawyer nennt Jack "Bruder". * Als er von Claire gefragt wird, was sich in den Bergen abgespielt hat, bestreitet Charlie, dass irgendetwas passiert ist. * Ray Mullen sagt Kate "Jeder verdient einen Neuanfang", einen Satz, den Jack in ähnlicher Weise am Ende der Folge wiederholt. * Als Kate nach Edward Mars schaut und er versucht, sie umzubringen, regnet es. * Ray Mullen überlistet Kate, mit ihm zu fahren, damit er sie der Polizei übergeben kann. * Die Belohnung für Kates Gefangennahme beträgt 23.000 Dollar. * Walt sagt Michael, dass Locke sein Freund ist und deutet damit an, dass Michael es nicht ist. Das Gespräch findet statt, während es regnet. * Michael sagt, er begibt sich auf die Suche nach Vincent, sobald es zu regnen aufhört, was in genau diesem Moment passiert. Michael ist sichtlich nicht erfreut darüber und hat Bedenken vor dem, was ihn im Dschungel erwartet. * Sawyer versucht, Edward Mars Sterbehilfe zu leisten, doch er schafft es nicht. Jack macht es stattdessen. * Auf dem Backgammon-Brett sind 5 Würfel zu sehen. Einer der Würfel zeigt eine 16, zwei weiße Würfel zeigen eine 4 und eine 6, die anderen beiden Schwarzen zeigen eine 4 und eine 2. 6 + 4 + 4 + 2 = 16. * Sawyer hat fast das gesamte Magazin verbraucht, um den Eisbären zu erschießen , sodass nur noch eine einzige Kugel übrig ist, als darüber nachgedacht wird, dem Marshal Sterbehilfe zu leisten. * Locke ermöglicht es Michael, seine Beziehung zu seinem Sohn Walt wieder zu verbessern, indem er ihren Hund Vincent mithilfe einer Hundepfeife zurückholt und es Michael überlässt, vorzugeben, dass er ihn gefunden hat. * Kate ist es sehr wichtig, dass Ray die Belohnung bekommt, weil er sie braucht. Sie hat ihm also vergeben, dass er sie verraten hat. * Jack bietet Kate die Gelegenheit, ihm zu sagen, dass sie eine Flüchtige ist und wird später wütend, weil sie es nicht tat. Am Ende der Episode vergibt er ihr und ermöglicht ihr so einen Neuanfang. Kulturelle Referenzen * ist eine philosophische These, die im 17. Jahrhundert von dem Philosophen John Locke entwickelt wurde. Locke war der Meinung, dass das Individuum "leer" geboren wird (als unbeschriebenes Blatt) und er betont die Freiheit des Individuums, seine oder ihre eigene Seele zu entwickeln. Der Philosoph David Hume hat diese Theorie ebenfalls in seinen Arbeiten behandelt. * : Sawyer nennt Sayid "Al Jazeera" in Bezug auf den Fernsehsender mit Sitz in Doha, Qatar. Übersetzt bedeutet es "Die Insel" bzw. "Die Halbinsel" (in Bezug auf den arabischen Namen für die arabische Halbinsel). * "WKRP in Cincinnati": Hurley bezeichnet Edward Mars in der englischen Fassung als "Johnny Fever", ein Charakter der Sitcom "WKRP in Cincinnati", die 1978 bis 1982 ausgestrahlt wurde. * " " ("The Fugitive"): Hurley bezeichnet Kate in einer Szene als "die "Flüchtige"" (im Original: "the "fugitive""). "Auf der Flucht" ist eine amerikanische TV-Serie, die von dem Sender ABC von 1963 bis 1967 ausgestrahlt wurde. * " ": Edward Mars bringt die Überlebenden mit seinem Schreien aus der Fassung und Shannon wünscht sich, dass er stirbt. Das könnte eine Referenz zu "The Beach" sein. In dem Film von greift ein Hai auf einer einsamen tropischen Insel einen Bewohner einer Kommune an. Die anderen behandeln zuerst seine Wunden, doch als sie sich infizieren und seine Schmerzschreie unertragbar werden, verlegen seine Freunde ihn in ein Zelt außerhalb des Lagers und versuchen, ihn zu vergessen. * "Leavin' On Your Mind": Dieses Lied von wird im Radio gespielt, als Kate mit Ray Mullen im Pickup unterwegs ist. * "Wash Away (Reprise)": Dieses Lied von wird in der letzten Szene auf Hurleys Discman gespielt. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Die Gruppe beschließt, Kate die Waffe zu überlassen, weil sie am vertrauenswürdigsten ist, obwohl sie eigentlich eine "gefährliche" Flüchtige ist. * Jack sagt zu Kate, er sei kein Mörder. Wenig später vollendet er Sawyers misslungenen Versuch, die Leiden des Marshals zu verkürzen. Gegenüberstellung * Kate versucht, Ray Mullen zu entkommen (indem sie mitten in der Nacht davonrennt), doch sie beschließt, sich mit Jack auszusprechen. * Selbst nach dem, was Ray Mullen und Edward Mars ihr angetan haben (sie verraten bzw. sie verfolgen), bringt sie es bei beiden nicht über sich, sie zu töten. * Ray Mullen und Jack bieten ihr beide die Möglichkeit zu einem Neuanfang. Während sie versucht, vor Ray davonzulaufen, nimmt sie Jacks Angebot an. Das hängt mit dem Konzept von "Tabula Rasa" zusammen. Kate hat sich entschieden, ein "unbeschriebenes Blatt" zu werden. * Kate verwendet den Decknamen "Annie", als sie Ray Mullen trifft. Das ist ebenfalls der Name des jungen Mädchens, das Ben trifft, als er als Junge auf der Insel ankommt. Kate und Annie scheinen beide Apollo Schokoriegel zu mögen. * Kate fragt Jack, ob er dem Marshal Sterbehilfe leisten kann, woraufhin er ihr sagt, dass er kein Mörder ist. Kate ist eine flüchtige Verbrecherin, die auch Mord begangen haben könnte. Handlungswendung * Es stellt sich heraus, dass die "niedliche" Kate eine gefährliche Verbrecherin auf der Flucht ist. Vorahnungen * Nachdem die Gruppe beschlossen hat, niemandem von dem Notsignal zu erzählen, sagt Kate abschließend: "Also lügen wir." und es wird nacheinander auf Sawyer, Charlie und Kate geschnitten. Das kann als Hinweis gesehen werden, dass die drei etwas verbergen beziehungsweise lügen. * Sawyer hat fast das gesamte Magazin verbraucht, um den Eisbären zu erschießen , sodass nur noch eine einzige Kugel übrig ist, als darüber nachgedacht wird, dem Marshal Sterbehilfe zu leisten. * Als Michael Walt über Locke ausfragt, erzählt dieser, Mr. Locke habe ihm gesagt, dass ihm "ein Wunder widerfahren" sei. * Während Michael nach Vincent sucht, wird er von Geräuschen vertrieben, die nach einem Wildschwein klingen. In der Episode entdeckt die Gruppe, dass in der Nähe des Camps Wildschweine leben und beginnt, diese zu jagen. In der Episode hat Sawyer Probleme mit einem Wildschwein, dass scheinbar eine persönliche Vendetta gegen ihn führt. * Nachdem Hurley das Fahndungsfoto von Kate gesehen hat, fragt er "was sie getan hat". In fragt Jack sie danach. In der 2. Staffel gibt es eine Episode mit dem Titel . In den Rückblenden dieser Episode werden einige ihrer Taten gezeigt. * Sawyer liest am Strand einen Brief. Der Inhalt dieses Briefs wird in gezeigt und spielt eine große Rolle in Sawyers Vergangenheit. Querverweise * Kate wird von Edward Mars gefangen genommen. Man hat sie bereits im Flugzeug als seine Gefangene gesehen. Zitate Charlie: Ja, aber...die werden uns finden. Im Weltraum gibt's Satelliten, die machen Fotos von deinem Nummernschild. Sayid: Wenn wir doch nur unsere Nummernschilder dabei hätten. Hurley: War's 'n Dinosaurier? Jack: Das war kein Dinosaurier. Hurley: Du hast es doch nicht gesehen. Jack: Nein, hab ich nicht. Hurley: Woher weißt du dann, dass es keiner war? Jack: Weil Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind. Hurley: Oh...ja. Charlie: Sag mal dein...dein...Mann, war der auch im Flugzeug? Claire: Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet. Charlie: Oh. Claire: Ja, ich weiß, eine moderne, junge Frau. Charlie: Weiß nicht. Wer braucht schon 'n Mann, was? Alle verdammt nutzlos. Sawyer: Du siehst die Dinge noch nicht im Zusammenhang, Doc. Du bist noch in der Zivilisation. Offene Fragen * Weswegen wird Kate gesucht? * Was steht in dem Brief, den Sawyer liest, das ihn so beunruhigt? ar:البدء da:Tabula Rasa en:Tabula Rasa es:Tabula Rasa fr:1x03 he:טאבולה ראסה it:Tabula rasa nl:Tabula Rasa pl:Tabula Rasa pt:Tabula Rasa ru:Tabula Rasa Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1